JulianxEmma- Human AU i cant think of a title lol
by freakyHadeschild
Summary: just a lil one shot about julian and emma. Human AU


**A/N: this was originally a writing thing for my english class last year, we had to use a quote given to write a short story and i decided to make it a fanfiction...my enlgish teacher dosent know that tho so hope you enjoy. **

"_**He suited her,**_

_**She thought. He had a strong face.**_

_**He felt what she felt."**_

He suited her, she thought. He had a strong face. He felt what she felt. It was a wonder why they had felt the same thing at the same time and definitely one that would not be solved in the near future. She sat down on a mahogany bench in the lobby of the 23 street apartment building she lived in. He lived in the same one. She'd met him in the elevator when he was moving his things into his new apartment earlier that day. She walked up the 10 flights of stairs to the 10th floor where she lived. She quickly got ready for bed and got comfy in the bed. It was now night time and she lay awake in bed wondering about her run in with the new man that lived next door. She looked at the glowing screen of her phone and looked at the number typed into the _to_ bar. She contemplated sending him a message for a long while then typed and deleted several messages before deciding on sending one.

_Hello Julian! It's me Emma, I helped you move your things into your apartment today, just thought I'd say hi. _She instantly regretted it until she saw the bubble pop up that he was responding.

_Hey Emma! I was wondering… _

What did dot dot dot mean? She frantically wondered. She panicked and didn't pay attention until another text buzzed through.

_Would you like to go get a drink or something?_

Oh good, he wasn't rejecting her, like she'd originally thought.

_Yes! Sure! Name the time and place! _She typed.

_How about in a half hour at the restaurant in the building next door? _

_Sounds good cya then! _

Emma frantically got out of her bed and threw on a cute but casual look. Light blue Skinny jeans with a plain black t shirt. She hurried into the bathroom and quickly threw her long, white-blond hair into a sloppy braid and put on some makeup. The girl then found a pair of dr. Martens under her bed after looking around for a little while. She was a pretty disorganized person. No matter how hard she tried, her apartment would always end up like a black hole. She checked her phone and realized she had a minute to get there on time and not be 'fashionably late' as usual.

She tapped her booted foot on the carpeted hallway floor while she waited for the elevator. It came and she hurried in. When she finally got out of the elevator after going down 10 floors she hurried into the restaurant. She spotted Julian's black curls across the restaurant. He was sitting at a two person table with a waitress setting down some nachos and beer. He saw her and waved and she did a small, timid wave back before quickly walking over to the table. She pulled out the chair and sat down, smiling.

"So how are you?" He asked. His deep blue-green eyes sparkled as he looked at her.

"I'm doing good, you?" She inquired. He smiled and dimples formed in his flawless cheeks. Their eyes met for a brief second and she could feel what he was feeling. Why? This had happened earlier today. _is love at first sight really real? _She wondered. They chatted for a little while before Julian said that he had to go home and feed his dog.

"What kind of dog is he?" Emma asked. She absolutely loved animals. There was no other word to describe how much she cared about them. It was he job to take care of them after all.

"He's a golden retriever, his name is Georgie" Julian said, smiling.

"We had a golden with that name at the clinic the other day! Was that by any chance your Georgie?"

"Yes! He ate the sock!?" Julian said, excitement obvious in his voice.

"Oh he was such a sweetheart!" Emma said, smiling with all her teeth. _Yep. Love at first sight. I met him this morning and I'm already falling for him._

"Well I got to get home to my naughty little pup, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep! Goodnight!" She said waving, then she disappeared into the door of her apartment.

Meanwhile, Julian was sitting at his house with Georgie, daydreaming about all the things he'd love to do with Emma. Travel the world, take her to all he is favorite places and such. He wondered if she felt the same way. Soon, he fell asleep on the couch with the big shaggy dog laying on his feet.

Emma and Julian spent time together almost every day, yet they still weren't dating. One day, he was bringing Georgie to the animal clinic Emma worked at Because this time the naughty dog ate a penny.

"Hey Jules!" She said as he walked in. Her heart ached, wanting to be in his arms so bad.

"Hey Em." He said grinning, the perfect dimples forming once again.

"What'd he eat this time?" She said with her eyebrows raised and a smirk on her small, pale face. She bent down to scratch the Golden's head and he licked her hands, doggie kissing her.

"A penny." Julian said with a sigh. "This damn dog costs me so much money." He sighed again.

"Well I'll take him back and check him out you can wait here," She said, taking Georgie's leash and leading him into one of the examination rooms. Georgie licked her face and wagged his tail and sat on her feet, begging for a treat.

"You know Georgie? I love Julian. I know it's insane to say that but I do. Ever since I first saw him, I knew I loved him." She said scratching behind his ears.

"Me to Em," A deep voice said behind her. She quickly whipped her head around and saw Julian in the doorway with his arms crossed. She stared at him with her mouth open, trying to speak but nothing came out. He held out one of his strong, callused hands and she grabbed it so he could help her off the floor where she was sitting with Georgie.

"Y-you weren't supposed to hear that," she stuttered.

"I know," he responded, smirking.

"Heh so um what now," Emma said sheepishly.

"I kiss you, right?" Julian said while taking Emma's hand. They both leaned in at the same time for the kiss but of course, since this is a cliche love story, their noses bumped. The paused and both chuckled. They met eyes and Emma saw the blue-green of Julian's mysterious eyes shimmer.

"I love your eyes Jules," she said.

"I love your eyes too Em," he responded, keeping their foreheads pressed together. He looked into her chocolatey eyes, noticing the flecks of gold and green in them.

"Now shut up and kiss me," Emma said giggling.

And so, that's how this love story ends. Supposedly. You'll never know, just like they'll never know why they felt the same the instant they saw each other. But that could have been that you recognize your soulmate at first glance. Who knows.

Five years later *in spongebob voice thingy*

"Emma Carter do you take Julian Blackwood as your lawfully wedded husband."

"I do."

"Julian Blackwood do you take Emma Carter as your lawfully wedded wife."

"I do."

"The you may kiss the bride."

Their lips met for the millionth time in the years that they'd been together and this time it felt different, New, almost. It could have been that they were wedded now or the fact that the moon goddess knew they were going to be together forever now.

And here, is where our story _actually_ ends. But I will not say they lived happily ever after because this is reality and that doesn't happen in reality. But so long, and goodnight.

**A/N: hope you liked it, its just a short lil one shot so there wont be anymore, and sry. I had to make an MCR reference. **


End file.
